ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyborg Academy
Cyborg Academy is the first part of the Cyborg Academy Series. It is the first series to have the characters drawn close to an anime style. Premise Cyborg Academy follows Kimeko and Rebecca in the fictional city of Medivalius, England and along their way, they met Ben, a cowardly knight-in training, Catherine, an outgoing self-proclaimed jester and Tiana, a mysterious yet intelligent glass-wearing girl. Together, they discover that the world is under the threat of evil froces from a land filled with magic and fights them in the ongoing battle between good and evil. Movie Adaptation Cyborg Academy The Movie: Agiri and the Cataclysm Witches The Medieval Troopers encounter a transfer student named Agiri, who turns out to be a witch/magician human hybrid from the Land of Magic. Her mission is to prevent a group of witches known as the Cataclysm Witches from enacting their plan to destroy Earth. With the help of the Medieval Troopers and The Ten Magicians, as well as the 7 Elites, they work together to prevent Earth from ever being destroyed before it's too late.... Theme Song: Till I Die Note: Took place between Season 7 and 8 Cyborg Academy The Epilogue Movie: 1 Month After - The Road of Time and Space 1 month after defeating the Witch Queen, a new witch known as the Time Witch appeared and mixes the present day timeline with the FC Heroes and New FC Heroes Timeline. Making matters worse, the witch erase Kimeko's memory, knowing that her weapon being the only object that can physically hurt her. With the Medieval Troopers attempting to restore her memories, the Ten Magicians and the 7 Elites, along with both the FC Team, the New Danville Mistifs and the Gadget Agents attempt to find a way to fix the distortion in time and space and correct the timelines. Theme Song: Stay the Ride Alive Note: The movie acts as a crossover with the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse Storyline characters. It also serves as a series finale for Cyborg Academy. Main Characters (Medieval Troopers) Kimeko A cyborg created by TECHVOLUTION Ltd.. Kimeko is a serious, cynical, sarcastic, intelligent and quick-witted, though she can be annoyed with crazy antics happening around her. She is a tsundere-type character. She first appeared in Sunny's Heroic Misadventures. It is later revealed she was formerly a human from the Land of Magic and that her mind was transfered to a robot body similar to her appearance (with the exception of the eye shape and color). Her human body was later brought to life by a separate conscious (see the Supporting Characters section). Kuma A robotic bear who acts as Kimeko's guardian and battle suit. Rebecca A cyborg created by TECHVOLUTION Ltd. Rebecca is rather laid-back and carefree, a complete opposite of Kimeko. She first appeared in Sunny's Heroic Misadventures. She gains the Prominence Bow during the 10 Magicians Arc (Season 2). During post-'Land of Magic Arc' episodes, she began showing a more caring nature to Kimeko, to the point of showing emotions like sadness or anger, which she never shows since her first appearances. Ark A robot Dinosaur/Dog hybrid who acts as Rebecca's guardian and battle suit. Ben A young knight-in-training. A cowardly person, he struggles on becoming a great knight like his father was. Catherine Called Cathy by her friends (except for Ben), she is an out-going, energetic and happy-go-lucky self-proclaiming jester. She is a magical girl. Without her hat, her hair is shown to have an ahoge. Tiana An intelligent glass-wearing schoolgirl with a mysterious past. Like Catherine, she is a magical girl. She rarely show any emotion; one of the instances she showed one is during the movie. Ronn A magical talking cat who is Tiana's assistant. Supporting Characters The Ten Magicians These magicians are humans who came from the Land of Magic to live on Earth. Amy The swordsman magician, who acts as Kimeko's mentor. She is optimistic and cheerful. Bonnie The potion-user magician. She is very sarcastic, cynical and somewhat psychotic. Dre The close combat magician. He is more of a lonewolf. Linda Prowers The shining magician. She is a diva super star and is somewhat spoiled. Ky The power magician. He is intelligent and anti-social. Kira Drevis The weapon magician. She is sweet and cheerful. She is Mira's twin sister. Mira Drevis The prankster magician. She is, as her status implied, very mischevious and somewhat a prankster. She is Kira's twin sister. Lana A cosplaying magician. She is a hardcore otaku and sometimes cosplayed as anime characters (Ex. Mako from Kill la Kill, Himeko from Pani Poni Dash, Haruhi from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Homura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica). Kinfo The information magician. She is a no-nonsense self-proclaiming reporter. Her hair has an ahoge. Jessica The nurse magician. She is kind, bashful, shy and timid. She is sometimes seen in the infirmary or act as Kinfo's cameraman for news broadcast. The 7 Elites The 7 Elites are members of the student council. They pay homage to the Elite 4 from Kill la Kill. Ameko Kagura The leader of the 7 Elites who is granted with the powers of the witch. She is a loner and is sometimes at odds with Kimeko, whom she saw as a rival. Despite this, she is actually kind at heart. Udyr A large and wide student who acts as Ameko's second-in-command. Blimm A magical talking cat who is the information tech. of the 7 Elites. He is Ronn's older brother. Haunt A ghostly student who always wear his cloak. Irony A female, animated iron, who is a 'mascot' of the 7 Elites. Otosentchi A female Tamagotchi who is part of the Music Club. She is the musician of the 7 Elites. She pays homage to Nonon Jakuzure from Kill la Kill. Her true indentity is that of an esper who is originally from the ESP Combat Group (the same group that Mayoi Nagato works for). Hollow A female school-aged pony. While she generally appears sweet and kind, she has a rather psycothic side. She pays homage to Nui Harime from Kill la Kill. Others Agiri Agiri, like The Ten Magicians, is a being from the Land of Magic. She appears in the movie. She is classifed as the 11th Magician and is part of an unamed group of magicians (presumably 12th to 20th). Chibimeko Chibimeko is a separate conscious that possesed Kimeko's former human body. She is convinced by herself that she is Kimeko's 'little sister'. As the human body is Kimeko's younger self, Chibimeko is shorter than Kimeko herself. She formerly holds the disease that Kimeko once had, though it is later cured thanks to Ameko. Her name is a promentau of 'chibi' and 'Kimeko'. She joins the Medieval Troopers and the 7 Elites alliance group in the final season. She is last seen attending the Medieval Academy. Antagonists Music Opening Theme *sirius (Season 1) *Preserved Roses (Season 2) *Crossing Fields (Season 3) *Harukuze (Season 4) *Progress (Season 5) *Though the Scent Lingers, the Flower Scattered (Season 6) *Super Driver (Season 7) *Ring a Bell (Season 8 1 - 13) *Rain (Season 8 14 - 26) *PSI-Missing (Season 9 1 - 13) *Innocence (Season 9 14 - 26) *ambiguous (Season 10) Ending Theme *Gomen ne, Iiko ja Irarenai (Season 1 1 - 22; Season 10 Episode 26) *Hare Hare Yukai (Season 1 22-26; Season 2 1 - 18) *Shin Sekai Kakyogaku (Season 2 19 - 26, Season 3) *??? (Season 4; Season 5 1-3) *Memories Last (Season 5 3-26; Season 6 1-20) *Tomare! (Season 6 21 - 26; Season 7; Season 8 1 - 13) *??? (Season 8 14 - 26; Season 9 1 - 13) *Little Wish (Lyrical Step) (Season 9 14 - 25) *Chikaigoto ~Sukoshi Dake Mō Ichido~ (Season 9 26; Season 10 1 - 25) Insert Songs *Before My Body is Dry *Sankiba Background Information *This is the first series that took place within the Phineas and Ferb Universe that is not a project of the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse Storyline. *The show featured numerous references to Kill la Kill and Puella Magi Madoka, mostly by Lana. *Otosentchi and Hollow are the only new Tamagotchi and Pony that appeared. *The final opening theme shows the characters with several clothing from pre-Season 10 episodes. *Being an independent series, this is the only series that took place within the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse in which the episodes does not limit to summer vacation (ocassionally w/ other type of holiday vacations). It is the first to feature characters attending school. *Many soundtracks from the animes The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Kill la Kill are used. This is to allude that Cyborg Academy is considered a combination between the two aforementioned animes. Category:TV Series Category:Spin-offs Category:Fanon Works